Loving a Prince(ss)
by PrincessHiccup
Summary: Young Hans returns to Arendelle after meeting a wonderful girl he met at a ball, hoping to perhaps see her again. They become friends and Hans wants to be more than just that. Will this stand in the way between Elsa and her sister's relationship?


AU: Normal Arendelle, only Elsa never ran away, but stayed queen. Also, Hans was never a douchebag.

Ship: Elsanna

Prompt:

-::-

Arendelle was a peaceful place to be in the summer. Regardless of the season, the kingdom held an essence of tranquility. Queen Elsa took a notice to that. She liked the little things in life such as the azure color of the sky at night, bubble baths, tea and a book, and freezing the little things. Princess Anna on the other hand took a liking to the wild side of life. She would brush past the little responsibility she had, climbing trees, singing until she was hoarse, and dancing to festive music.

Eventually, Anna would come down from her excitement to console her sister. Despite Elsa's façade of calm, she couldn't help but become immensely stressed out by the position she held. The citizens of Arendelle were skeptical of their ice-conjuring ruler. Ever since the day of her coronation, people all over the world that came to see her ceremony and were shocked beyond the mentionable.

Elsa found that deep within her, two things controlled her powers: love and fear. Anna was the key that unlocked her true potential.

-::-

"Queen Elsa!"

The queen heard a voice call her name, making her turn to see who was speaking.

"Ah, Queen Elsa," said a breathless Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. "May I have a moment of your time?"

Elsa smiled at his polite way of words, nodding cordially.

He smiled amongst the up-beat music and boisterous laughter of the party guests. Arendelle had proposed yet another ball, inviting fewer guests that Elsa's first. The Duke of Weselton, being one of them, made his way over to the two. Before Hans could continue his conversation with Elsa, the Duke sprung forth with his back straight and wrists flicked out like an "agile peacock".

The queen simply giggled at him, then stifled another when she caught a glimpse of the Prince's reaction. He was simply not amused. The Duke strutted his way between them, and off to dance with other guests which left the two royalties back to their previous conversation.

"Ahem, as I was saying," Hans started. "Queen Elsa, I would like your approval of, perhaps," he paused, obviously shy and flustered, "engaging in a romantic relationship with your sister, the princess of Arendelle?"

Elsa stared back at him, her expression a mix of confusion and amusement. 'He has to be joking… Princes don't joke..?' she thought to herself. Hans stood in front of her silently; obviously anxious for an answer.

"I- need to go," she spoke softly, stepping backwards to leave the ballroom. Hans outstretched a glove-covered hand to perhaps stall her for an answer. "Will you please think about it?" he asked, as a glint flashed across his gorgeous eyes. Elsa pursed her lips, turning to look away from Hans. She wanted to apologize, but what for?

She was determined to make this ball a triumph – she would not let it go.

-::-

Elsa tapped her long, pale fingers on the arms of her chair. Her sister, who was engrossed in a book about the adventures of Scottish princess across the room, looked up and raised an eyebrow. The queen made eye contact for a split second, and then averted her gaze down to her lap.

Anna bit her bottom lip and set down her book, marking her spot with a pink thread. She stood and Elsa looked up again, blushing then averting her eyes.

"Elsa, what's on your mind?" Anna asked, sitting beside her.

The princess could only imagine what would be the matter this time. Her sister kept such a tight lip, but that would come in handy for keeping childish secrets. Not that Anna would spread secrets anyway; she was practically an open door.

Elsa finally looked up at her sister, speaking carefully, "It's nothing important, Anna. I just had a strange encounter with one of your… suitors."

Anna's face scrunched up in confusion. "Suitors..? I think you or these guys have the wrong idea."

"No, he's not exactly a suitor," Elsa responded, holding her hands together, and trying to think of an appropriate way to say what she needed. "Sooo… who is he?" Anna asked.

"Hans, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Oh! What did Hans say?!" Anna chirped with a grin. Elsa felt her stomach sink at the sight of her sister's excitement over the prince's name. "He asked me something today. I thought I should talk to you about it first," she paused, seeing Anna nod, then continuing, "He wanted my approval for him to "engage" in a romantic relationship with you."

The room stayed quiet after a few moments of quiet breathing and processing of words. "He wants to- date me?" Anna asked in disbelief. For a moment, she didn't know whether to be flattered or panicked. Her cheeks turned pink and her heart-beat quickened. "I, uh- when does he expect an answer!?"

Elsa let out a puff of air and mumbled, "I'm guessing as soon as possible. He is currently living in the Inn within the pub."

"Wow, he's living by the pub? Just to stay here for me?" Anna shook her head and nibbled her lip. "A prince… is living in pub. For me!" the twin braided sister cheered, her cheeks shaded pink. She looked into her sister's blue eyes, seeing they weren't as enthusiastic. Her smile faded and she swallowed a thick lump. "But I mean he's not that great, right?"

Elsa stayed quiet, emitting an icy aura without her own consent. Immediately, Anna knew her sister was not happy.

"Elsa?" Anna said softly then began to stand from the chair that was now forming ice crystals. She stood back, making sure not to touch her and scare her. "Elsa, it's okay."

Her older sister closed her eyes tight and clenched her teeth. The ice began moving down the legs of the chairs when Elsa finally noticed what she was doing. The younger sister pushed a long, strawberry blonde braid behind her before she grasped Elsa's arm. She was glad for the support of such a young, loving sister. The queen was shivering despite her natural snow powers.

Anna gladly welcomed her sibling in a warm hug, snuggling into each other's shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you too," Elsa said and looked into Anna's eyes. She grinned, kissing the corner of Elsa's weak smile. The queen stayed strong, learning to keep her emotions concealed, feeling love instead; she felt as if Anna was her anchor.

Elsa took a long, shaky breath before pressing her lips to Anna's. Her sister happily returned the kiss. Heat between them began to form, melting the frosted tension. The crystallized fractals on the chair behind the queen began to rise, glittering as they floated up and together into a snowflake – Elsa's snowflake.

A series of giggles broke out within the small lounge area. Their laughter echoed down the halls where the staff could hear them. Anna gave her blushing sister another chaste kiss to keep quiet.

"If you're worried about Hans sweeping me off my feet and taking me away, don't worry. I'll always stay here with you," the princess said.

"Anna- I don't want to stop you from being with someone you love. "

Anna shook her head, "Don't you understand? I'm happy where I am now with a certain someone I love."

The snowflake dispersed into smaller flakes, dancing inches from the floor, until it had faded completely.

-::-

Princes and princess came the day before for the extravagant ball hosted by none other than the queen of Arendelle. Prince Hans had something more than a dream when he came. He attended the first ball that Queen Elsa had where he met the princess of Arendelle. The rest of his 12 brothers had gone off ruling the kingdom or sailed off to take wives and rule their kingdoms.

Hans overheard a few of the men in the pub conversing about the new royalties. The prince strode over to the stool beside them, ordering warm grog to go with the loaf of bread he brought from the Southern Isles. Although he was a prince, he thought there shouldn't be much difference from him and the common man.

A worker in the pub passed him his tankard of grog, looking at him in suspicion. "What's a guy like you doing in here? You a prince?" he asked whilst cleaning a cup with a wet rag.

"Um, yes. Prince Hans," he replied and took an awkward chug of his drink.

The man watched him with disinterest, aware of the fact Hans felt uncomfortable in his seat. It looked as if many of the men there wanted nothing and everything to do with him.

"Of?" the tender asked.

"Of..? Of what?"

The man rolled his eyes, shifting from one thick heel to the other.

"Prince Hans of…? What are you prince of?"

"O-Oh, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," he said finally, cheeks shaded pink. The tender made a guttural laugh and rubbed his beard. "Get out of here," he said simply.

Hans stared back at him in confusion, "What?"

"I said, _get out of here_. You don't belong here."

The prince stood his ground on the tiny wooden chair, speaking confidently, "No. I am staying here right where I am."

One of the men that was chatting away turned to the conversation between Hans and his tender. "Why? You want to get beat up?" he sneered, making a group of swashbucklers let out bundle of whoops and knee slaps.

"No… I'm staying here for my love," Hans said, his voice less confident as before.

"Oh yeah? What's her name?" they snickered.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle," he replied.

The pub stayed quiet for a moment, and then burst out in a chain of laughter. Hans' innocent ignorance burned away into anger. The man sitting beside him wiped away a stray tear of joy, patting him on the shoulder. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed only sending the men into more amusement.

"That old bat?" he asked but more in a statement than a question. Hans gripped the metal handle on his tankard, slamming it down on the counter-top. The loud bang startled the men, giving Hans all the time he needed. Swiftly, he grabbed the collar of his buffalo's tunic, jerking him forward, and then slammed his fist square into his face. The crowd around them gasped and instantly fell silent.

"Joan!" the tender called to the man Hans attacked. He threw him a short dagger, shooting an impish glance at the prince. Joan caught it skillfully, holding it and examining his opponent. Hans felt around his hips quickly for the long, thin blade of his. Years of fencing classes were exactly what he need just then – and he had them.

He drew his sword and back stepped to give his lustrous blade room. It stretched out a little less than a yard before him; the tip barely touching Joan's dagger. The air felt thick and hot like a sauna to Hans. The two started side stepping in a circle, setting this duel official.

Joan circled around the side of the sword, attempting to slash at Hans' fingers. The prince flicked his wrist, using the metal piece of his sword that protected his hand to knock the dirk out of Joan's hand. The drunken man scoffed, rubbing his bruised hand and pausing to look at Hans. His green eyes burned in anger, his usually perfect ginger hair was disarrayed, and his breath was ragged. Hans hadn't even been in this bar fight for long, but that didn't stop him from being protective for the one he loved.

Joan advanced again, hooking a foot around Hans' ankle. The prince fell back on one of the men that had formed a circle around the two and locked his brutish arms around the prince's. The first strike from the drunk made Hans loose his breath. In the middle of his strengths to regain his breath, Joan scoffed, elbowing him in the gut. It wasn't a fair fight, and everyone there knew it. Mercilessly, Joan punched coming close to the point of perforating Hans' skin. His blade slipped from his grasp, clattering on the cobblestone floor.

Hans felt completely and utterly humiliated. What would Anna think when she found out he was beat to death by a group of intoxicated men? Suddenly, he grunted and lifted his spit-shined boot up to the man's chest. He built up all the energy he had in him, exerting it out, and sending Joan soaring back across the room.

The heel of Hans' boot crushed the big toe of the huge brute, making him release to grab his foot and cry out in pain. First he striked at a pressure point on the man's neck then swiftly striked at his crooked nose. A trickle of blood dripped from his nostril only to be wiped away by a sweaty and massive hand. The prince clenched his fists and used the golden braces on his forearms to shield his face, bracing for the impact of an incoming fist.

Quick on his feet, Hans saw the opportunity to get the advantage of his attacker. He got on his knees and rolled to the left, grabbing his sword before slashing at the brute's bicep. The monster of a man hissed, slapping a hand over his wound. Surely it would form into a scar after this was over.

Hans glanced back at Joan who was now laid back up against a broken chair, unconscious. As he turned back to fight, the fist of the larger man slammed into the prince's "perfect face". He stumbled back, rubbing his bruised jaw and licking his split lip.

The brute began to speak, only to be interrupted by Hans slashing at him again across his broad chest. Blood oozed out from the injury; it wasn't too deep. Again, Hans swiped and slashed at his buffalo's arms and legs; wounds bleeding slowly.

Both of their attentions and the entire pub's had suddenly turned to the sharp gasp of a young voice. No one had even heard the door open.

"Hans!?"

The entire pub was still in an uncomfortable silence. The only thing that was to be heard was Hans and his opponent's panting. Feeling heated from the immense embarrassment, Hans dropped the sword to the ground. The clatter of it rang out, distracting Hans from his train of thought. His train of thought was currently focused on how he was going to explain himself now.

"What," she started," are you doing!?"

Hans cleared his throat and wiped the blood from his lip with a weak smile. "It's not at all what it looks like," he said, stepping forward and extending a hand.

"Then please,_ please_, explain what in God's name you're doing! O-Or what you were just doing..?"

She waited for an answer, seeing him trip over his words and run a hand through his tousled red hair. "They- called you an old bat…"

Anna gave him a look of disbelief. "So you beat them up!?" She blushed; a light pink color forming on her cheeks in frustration and well, embarrassment. Hans cared so much as to protect her name – in a very, very stupid way.

"Well, um, yes and no..?"

"Yes or no!?"

"…Yes," he spoke in a guilty voice, eyes looking down hopelessly.

Anna closed her eyes and bit her lip, "Hans, I need you to- I mean, we need to talk." He simply nodded, not even bother to retrieve his sword as he left the bewildered pub like a faulty child following his mother home.

-::-

A/N: I decided to start writing a serie-ish thing! I got a lot of feedback from my previous Elsanna writings, sooo I decided to write a lil somethin'. I basically made this up as I wrote, so any feedback is welcome. Sorry the ending is so weird and rushed I just started to get bored with this and I wanted to finish it before 12 AM.


End file.
